1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-26008 (JP 2013-26008 A), for example, describes a vehicular lamp that includes a light guiding plate that extends in a horizontal direction, and a light source provided to the rear of this light guiding plate. This vehicular lamp has an excellent design because the light guiding plate emits light in a line shape when viewed from the front.